Lighting systems are frequently controlled with a switch to supply power to one or more light fixtures. The switch can directly supply power to the light fixtures, or can provide an input to a lighting controller that energizes and de-energizes the light fixtures in accordance with signals received from the switch. Light emitting diodes (LEDs) and light strips can be used in lighting systems, and can be controlled with a switch.